Uchiha and Namikaze
by KyuubixNaru
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki runs away from that "man" he calls father who happens to be his kidnapper and he meets a women called Tsunade she's the headmaster of the famous talent Collage called Juilliard, What happens when a 19 year old student named Sasuke Uchiha meets a 18 year old blond named Naruto have they met before ? SasuNaru and ItaKyu
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Prologue**

_**Uchiha and Namikaze**_

**Detailed Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki runs away from that "man" he calls father who happens to be his kidnapper and he meets a women called T_sunade_ she's the headmaster of the famous talent Collage called Juilliard, What happens when a 19 year old student named Sasuke Uchiha meets a 18 year old blond named Naruto have they met before ?

**Pairings:** SasuNaru,Gaanaru KyuIta, SaiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina and others

**Rating: **Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing,self harm, underage drinking, drug use, Sakura bashing

" "- talking

' '_- thinking_

_"Tch" _

— Anime protagonist with a tortured past that is still trying to grasp the magic of friendship

_2:02 a.m. but you're still a sinner honey._

**_Authors note; This chapter is sort of short that's how I make my prologue._**

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

And I remember all those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here.  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

-Avril Lavigne

* * *

-Dream/Flashback;

Second week of kidnapping Age seven - Naru

"_Who are you" A little boy around the age of seven asked the voice inside his head, he was so utterly confused that there was a voice inside of him and so utterly confused before he knew it he was in a place that looked like in his opinion a big puddle that came up to his ankle but he wasn't alone a boy who looked like him except he had whisker marks on his cheeks and he didn't have red hair like him was looking at him._

_The boy with whisker mark cheeks looked at the innocent boy who he knew he had to protect this boy was so innocent he wanted that boy to keep that happiness in his eyes so he simply said "I'm Naruto your friend and I need you to hold my hand"_

_Naru the other boy with innocent golden eyes felt he could trust the boy called Naruto so he gave him a flashy grin and held the boys hand the innocent boy slowly drifted to sleep _

_"You don't need to go through this so I'll protect you" Naruto said in a sad voice slowly opening up his eyes as he saw the boys Naru's drunken father pressing a knife against his shirt cutting it off leaving cut marks on the boys skin_

_"Those scars on your cheek is proof you belong to me" the man smirked and pushed him on the bed and got on top of the boy he may have been young but he knew exactly what was rape but he was still five so he was still scared he makes Naru forget that's who he is after all he takes the pain the anger and sadness in Naru's life and even the fear that he's feeling right now he's Naru's other half._

_He got of Naruto. "Get up on your knees, kitsune." Naruto didn't obey. "I said; get up on your knees." his father was pissed over to be ignored. "N- no, I- I won't be used by you again." "Oh but you are going to be, my little whore."_

_Naruto was on his knees so he was facing the man. Then Naruto felt something at his mouths entrance. "No, p- please, DON'T!" Naruto screamed as the man trusted into Naruto, hard. Tears were falling down Narutos cheeks._

_Naruto pushed the man out of this mouth to say "Ahh, s- stop it, please!" That only made man look at him then put his member back in his mouth and trust in harder and faster. After a couple of minutes he came, whether he liked it or not, but he wasn't done yet. _

_And then he also came, still inside Naruto's mouth. He pulled out and pulled on his pants. He eyed the broken boy and smirked and walked to his room_

_Naruto began to sob, thinking of what had just happened. 'I-I' Naruto, who started to feel sick, blacked out._

_-End of dream/flashback;_

* * *

The eighteen year old called Naruto groaned as he hit the alarm button. He had to wake up at 5 to cook breakfast for his guardian. Naruto got up and went into the kitchen and made breakfast. It was the same every morning. Wake up, make a wonderful breakfast that he wasn't allowed to eat, hopefully not get beaten before his shower, hoping against hope that wouldn't force him to suck the man off that was all he did sexually he knew it had something to do with the mark on his thigh,he got out and get dressed painfully, avoid him, get punched in the stomach and pushed out the door. When he was done he whispered under his breath _I hope you choke and die._

Before he went upstairs to take his shower, using his favorite shampoo and body wash that smelled like Ocean. Naruto sighed heavily as the warm- yes warm, almost freezing water went over him- _He _never let Naruto take the hot water, unless he was in the shower with him. _He _wanted it all for himself. When Naruto was done he got out of the shower, praying to a god that he didn't believe in, thanking him that _He_ didn't come in, and got dressed in his black Tee and blue jeans. He then got on his black and orange shoes that he loved.

Naruto walked downstairs and gasped in pain as he was shoved into the wall, pinned there. So much for a good day. He was doing so good. He hadn't seen or heard from him all morning.

"My My Naruto. How are we this morning? Sorry I couldn't join you in the shower." The figure asked Naruto tightening his grip on Naruto's shoulders licking Naruto's scared cheeks. He gasped in pain and shivered at the though of getting raped again and for being licked by his suppose guardian. He had never been nice to Naruto. _He_ said that there was no one else. Naruto had no choice but to believe him he had to live with him.

"Fi-Fine. Yo-Your bre-breakfast i-is re-ready Si-Sir." Naruto stammered out and yelped in pain as he was thrown into the other side of the hall. He slid down the wall gasping for breath holding his side. _He _had broken his rib a few mouths ago. They don't heal fast, even with Narutos fast healing rate. Bones don't usually heal as fast. If he hits him and brakes a bone they heal slower then if he were slammed into the ground and got beaten.

"Get up! You have to go shopping for food." _He _shouted at Naruto and pulled his hair until he was standing.

"Y-Yes si-sir." Naruto said in pain running out the door, pain showing in his face. He _WOULD'T_ cry in front of Him. He woudn't cry in front of anyone. When he calmed down and the ache in his side was more tolerable he had money from his so called dad he was using this chance to get the hell out of here he stopped and looked around not realizing where he was. He saw someone with blond pigtails and ran up to them.

"Hey Baa-chan. Do you know where the train station is?" The lady turned her eyes wide, but she quickly recovered. She couldn't believe her eyes. She must be more drunker then she thought. First day of the new school year and she was already drunk beyond city limits.

"Down the road brat, to the left down main street and there you are." She said. Naruto ran off with a big grin. He didn't notice that the Blond haired women was looking after him.

"Thanks Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled after he realized he didn't say thank you to the nice lady. Even though she was drunk she didn't look like it. She didn't even slur her words like most people do.

" could it really be you? you remind me of Minato..." She whispered letting the slight breeze wash away the sorrow she felt. She would just have to make sure when she got to school next week. She started walking again with a small smile she was headed to the train station as well going back to New York. Even if it wasn't him, he had brightened her day and possibly for the next few years.

* * *

Naruto was in the train to New York sitting on the seat jumping a little every few minutes he hated how he felt, he would not act like a happy person where ever he was going he was sick of acting like Naru he has both Naru and his own personality in him he knew he shouldn't act like Naru but the people that knew him would think something was wrong he is Naru but with all the pain as well,he wouldn't trust anyone who wanted something from him without getting something in return.

"Hey, Your that little brat who asked me for directions right what are you going to do in new york" The lady with blond hair sat down on the seat across from the beauty he had blond hair that was about the length of Minato's when he was about the boys age and you could tell he has muscles and he was more than good looking he could easily get jumped 'Why does he have blood on him? a gang fight or something? he looks a bit worn out' she was curious of what the boy was doing here or even about why he was on a train to New York.

He glanced up at her with sad ocean eyes but also at the same time they looked like sapphires then he looked down she wanted to protect the boy who looked so much like her grandson that everyone thought was dead "I'm going to try to get a job " he whispered but she heard the boy.

She looked at the blond then had an idea and thought 'Well he can come to the Collage and I will see him often, it must be like fate to help this youngster like that man helped me when I was troubled ' "I have a proposal for you, I'm a headmaster at a Collage in New York you look about 19 or 20 most of the students live in the dorms you get food, shelter and education anyone who graduates from that school is almost certain to make millions you can pay be back after you graduate or if you have a talent you will get a scholarship and you can also work in my office part time for extra money and I'll buy you a new wardrobe because you'll need it " she said to him softly trying not to sound offensive to him.

Naruto looked at the women confused and thought 'Why would anyone do something like that for me, hell I even got blood all over me this women' he scratched the back of his neck "Why the hell would you do that for me" he spoke harshly.

She hit him on the head "You little brat respect your elders, and because someone took a chance one when I was young and it gave me a chance so now I'm giving you one" his eyes widened the smiled half heartedly but almost a real one he looked down at his clothes and played with a tare he was glad someone is actually giving him a chance but he was also shocked at the same time "T-thank you, I-I accept"

"Just leave everything to me brat I'm Tsunade." She said with a grin playing with one of her ponytails

" Naruto Uzumaki " Naruto said to the blond lady with big boobs 'I can't tell her the name is Naruto he might look in the System for the name "Naru Haru" I'm not even sure if that's my real name I just feel like I know the name Uzumaki and I technically am Naruto ' the blond thought to himself as he feel sleep so he could get some rest before they got to new york.

* * *

_- flashback;_

_The sixteen year old red head with golden eyes named Naru looked at the blond and said "I know who you are and it's time I give you back your life I don't exist Naruto well not here you are my brother I'm Kyu you'll remember the full truth I need you to run when you get a chance he's not who he's saying I know what he does to you"_

_"B-but your the real you not me your the innocent one " the blue eyed boy with blond hair said to the red head shuddering a little _

_"Naruto, You made me up "_

_ The red haired teen with golden eyes said as he glanced at the boys Uchiha symbol necklace with the letter S on the back of it that Naruto always wore and smiled remembering who gave him that and the Uchiha mark on the blonds thigh he knew everything "I'm simply your locked away memory from the time before you knew that man that symbol is the key to who you really are goodbye kit" he looked at the blond one more time and smiled as he vanished.  
_

_-End of dream/flashback;_

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

******Author's Note: To lazy for grammar, There will be a lot of flash backs in this story for the fact he has a lost memory. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Uchiha and Namikaze**

Chapter Two:Julliard

**Full Summary: **Naruto Uzumaki runs away from that "man" he calls father who happens to be his kidnapper and he meets a women called T_sunade_ she's the headmaster of the famous talent Collage called Juilliard, What happens when a 19 year old student named Sasuke Uchiha meets a 18 year old blond named Naruto have they met before ?

**Pairings:** SasuNaru,Gaanaru KyuIta, SaiNaru, NejiGaa, KibaHina and others

**Rating: **Mature (boy on boy sexing, don't like, don't read)

**Warnings:** slash (read above), sex, swearing,self harm, underage drinking, drug use, Sakura bashing

_But baby it's not letting go if you were never even holding on._

* * *

**Chapter Two:Julliard**

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_  
_ She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_

_ She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late._  
_ He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape."_  
_ She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name_  
_ Like Lois Lane_  
_ And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_

_-Daughtry_

* * *

Two months later Naruto was at Juilliard Naruto never understood the saying 'You never know until you try,' that is, until now as his blue eyes stare blindingly, watching the black hair women get his scheduled ready and write down his dorm number handing him a key and scheduled surprisingly he got a scholarship the 'testing people' as Naruto called them told him he was a musical genius he could write music and play anything just by hearing it once and they had no idea what to do with him they put him in a few business classes as well just in case he wanted to do something in business they didn't know why he would even want to with his talent anything he played it drawled the person it was like a sex addict addiction to sex.

Naruto didn't know what to expect, he had been working in the office for the "Old hag" as he called her now earning extra cash for clothes because he felt like if he didn't do work for it he would simply be using her he was staying at her big ass house until he got an open dorm room they had a grandmother-gandson like relationship going on for the first time since he could remember he actually trusted someone even though she had a un human like addiction to sake but boy does she know who to pick them.

His bruises had healed nicely over the past two months along with some of his cuts some turned into scars the "Old hag" kept them doctored up she could be a doctor with her skill that's what he thought for sure she never asked him about what happened he was simply grateful for that he knew he last name was 'Uchiha ' and she was apparently rich today would he his first day at this rich kid school he just hoped he wouldn't get in any fight he got in plenty at his old high school he wouldn't take bull shit here he wasn't fucking Naru from the death of him.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Said Sakura as she tried crossing her legs seductively as she in a desk in the class room. her eyes are only on one in particular who barely spares her a glance from his position on the window sill as he stares out the window with that usual bored expression that clearly states, 'I'd rather be anywhere but here'

There where two guys beside him there names where Kyuubi Namikaze the twin brother of the missing Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha his "friend with benefits " but they where engaged already that's how it works the Namikaze's and Uchiha's where very close people where scared to mess with the world know Mafia leaders son.

"Hear what?" A voice from in front of her asks. With one last glance at the prone figure by the window sill she turns her head to find blue eyes staring at her inquiringly. Of course only Karin the red haired other fan girl would be interested in listening to anything gossip worthy.

"About the transfer student " Sakura finds herself saying after a moment grinning at the blond girl talking to her but the fact there was a transfer student caught a lot of peoples attention there was never a transfer student in Juilliard that is he must really be something special.

"The new kids name is Naruto Uzumaki," a hard muscular voice says, startling some of the students turn around to find a disheveled Sai in the doorway, minus his other half. they both send him identical stares that blatantly say 'Is he not or not?'' he just puts on a fake smile

"You seem awfully quiet Sasuke? Something on your mind," Sakura looking at Sasuke in curiosity, trying her hardest not to drool at the sight Sasuke infact was thinking about the missing boy Naruto Namikaze who was pronounced dead years ago after the first 24 hours of a kidnapping most children are already dead he believed the boy was still alive when people used to ask him why he simply said "Because I feel it in my heart"

Naruto was the boys bestfriend from the time Naruto could crawl Sasuke was a year older so he would teach the blond to protect the people you care about and at age 7 the blond did exactly that he protected his twin and got the boy to escape the kidnappers house even if he got hurt in the making and had to stay behind even though Kyuubi was only missing for three hours the red head was never the same he never talked about what he saw.

Sasuke didn't get close to people other than Itachi and Kyubbi he saw them both as a brother infact Itachi is his brother but the boy does have friends they know not to bring up the Naruto subject Naruto was a bright boy he shined like the sunlight that was from the age he was born until that day when he was seven.

Granted he was always quiet. But not this quiet. It was slightly unnerving to be honest. Him being this quiet clearly stated that he was in a pissed off mood, if the glare he was currently sending her was any indication. A shiver went down her spine at the sight. If looks could kill.

"No," was all he said in a warning voice as he looked back at the window

* * *

Naruto looked at the intensity of her gaze as they where walking down the walkway. He knew she was the type of woman who didn't take bullshit from anyone after two months of living with the women who wouldn't know that he simply nodded."Brat, I'll like to present you with your schedule. and I'd like to be there when you sing after all you haven't let me hear you" she said in a mater of fact Uchiha tone

The blond just rolled his eyes as she said that he didn't really do the whole "cocky" thing he didn't think he was good or bad he just played how he thought it should be played it came surprisingly ... natural to the boy it was like he was taught before.

Naruto took in the sight before him. "Old hag" Naruto says, turning his head making a sexy smile but he didn't mean for the smile to come out sexy but it's just the way people see him "Do you think I can make it here?." he says in a brief whisper.

"..." Sai who was walking down the hallway at the time froze and looks at him as he eyes him up and down slightly blushing at the blond with Whisker scars on his cheeks he was wearing a dress shirt that showed his abs he had a few buttons undid and the tie was hanging loose around his neck but covered up the Uchiha symbol necklace he always because he hated feeling nerdy and he wanted to keep his past somewhat in the past he also was wearing black pants that where two sizes to big because they had to order his size they didn't expect a new kid after all , Sai the boy never blushed or showed emotion but the blond brought that out, ignoring the headmistress's presence.

Headmistress Tsunade clears her throat as she says, "Sai will be your guide after this class Don't want you to be getting lost on your first day now would we brat? He is to show you to all your classes No if, ands or buts." Despite his annoyance he remains silence.

"We never have new students so you're lucky."He's already dreading the Music class he sees listed as first period. Naruto makes a face."Well, what are you waiting for?" Tsunade barks at the both of them making Naruto jump in the process. "let's get to Music."

They walk up the stairs and Sai whistles "So Naru-Chan AP Music, AP Secondary Piano, AP Music Theory & Ear Training Ap Physical education Level 4 (advanced). Take my word for it,this school is no joke. It's probably one of the most challenging schools in the world. Are you sure you're ready to handle the load, Dickless? and only about 11 people in the school take ALL advanced classes" Sai says to the blond.

"I can handle it just fine," Naruto smirks to the boy who shows fake emotion "Just show me the way to room 234""Feisty thing aren't you blondie or should I call you dickless?" Sai scoffs before rolling his eyes then smirks and says "I bet mine is bigger than yours" as they of in the elevator going to the second come to an abrupt stop as they round the corner "Well, here we are," Sai says clearly showing a fake smile

Tsunade's hand is now on the doorknob looking at two boys barking at them "Hurry it up boys"

An unfazed Sai says and whispers, "I know Mrs. told me to show you to your classes since you're new and everything but yeah as it turns out I won't be able to show you around the rest of the day. So it looks like you're on your own new kid."

Finding his voice Naruto shrugs and then smirks "Looks good on my resume right ? Oh and by the way your fake emotions thing is not really working for you"

_Hn humans are all the same, _Naruto thinks dryly before braving himself into entering the classroom with Sai and Tsunade behind him.

* * *

At Homeroom Sasuke _looked _quite calm as he sat at his desk amidst the chaos around him. The girls were all chatting about their holidays and the guys were chucking around paper and trash. The stupid teacher was reading some colorful book which Sasuke more than suspected had no place in a school.

Beyond his exterior though, he was screaming to get out of there or to otherwise beat every single person up into the wall or floor or something god damn. Couldn't people just shut up?! He could feel his adrenaline escalating, which if wasn't stopped would result in a serious rampage. He grit his teeth and looked out the window, hoping that something would happen to distract him from his epidemic.

_'This god damn fucking school.'_

He wasn't always in such a bad mood but who wouldn't be after hearing the name 'Naruto' that was the name of the boy who he wanted to see again the boy who's been missing for 11 fucking years that was his roommates name the transfer student who he hasn't met they roomed him with him in hopes of easing his fiery temper, appertain the Naruto kid had a temper to and they thought he was the only one who could handle the Sasuke Uchiha and what they believed to be a serious problem with his mentality. They hadn't said it like that though, but he knew that was the reason - he'd put a kid in hospital in the last term the year previous.

_'He better not get between me and my personal life.'_

Hands wrapped themselves around his neck they looked kind of twitchy like they where trying to sext him up and this didn't help his temper at all."Sakura," he said severely. His voice very clearly made it known that he was not going to put up with her on that morning. "Get off me now." he growled harshly.

Disappointed, the pink haired girl pulled her arms back and sat down at the desk to the right of Sasuke's with Kyuubi and Itachi, Kiba and Shikamaru then sat down near Sasuke's desk, who braced himself in preparation for the annoying questions sure to come.

The sliding open of the classroom door distracted him from his thoughts and he and the rest of the class turned to the front to see a person walk rather calmly into the classroom. Averting his eyes from the class which was completely focused on him, he walked over to Kakashi and handed him a folded piece of paper then introduced his self looking at the class he said "I'm Naruto" Sai a boy he knew from Itachi was walking from the door to his desk and Tsunade walked up to Kakashi and was pointing at the blond and grinning for some reason.

The boy had shoulder blonde hair that hugged his face perfectly and sapphire blue eyes that put both the ocean and sky to shame there was the exception of some strange markings across the skinny face his shirt was unbuttoned a bit he was beautiful but he kinda looked like Kyuubi a lot of people where blushing that included guys just then Shikamaru looked up and said lazily "Why does he look like a hot blond and taller version of Kyuubi "

Itachi looked at Kyuubi then said "Hn" Itachi knew the boy looked a lot like the red head.

Naruto's eyes got wide as he saw a red haired guy in front of Sasuke's little group and sat next to him tapping the boy on the shoulder and spoke firmly "Panda-Chan" at that comment a lot of people's sweat-dropped the boy Gaara was know for being a ruthless monster thy thought the poor blond was going to die.

Gaara blinked looking up at Naruto wrapping his arms around the blond nuzzling his face in the blondes neck and whispering in Naruto's ear "I-It's really you" Naruto wraps his arms around the boys waist and kissing the top of the boys head.

The class was in shock including the group that was behind them no one has ever see Gaara even talk to someone unless he was trying to kill them.

Gaara and Naruto go back to the age of nine, Naruto was Gaara's very first friend he is very sweet with Naruto he acts like a little child around the boy and he is the only person who can stop Gaara when he goes into rage Gaara is like his little brother and he would kill for the boy Gaara is the only person who know's about his abusive past and that he can't remember when he was younger and he knows Naruto's fears and Naruto is the only one how knows anything about the red head and the fact they open up to each-other is a blessing that mean's they trust each-other and neither trust easy.

Sakura whispered something to her girlfriends and they all burst out in laughter. Naruto immediately could tell it was about him and Gaara he didn't care if they talked about him but Gaara was a different story. She was dressed like a slut. The skirt was revealing more than a little of her skin, and the shirt was much too showy to be acceptable and god he spelled her fucking vagina on't trust somthing that shows that much skin while bleeding for seven days without dying.

Naruto loosed his arms around Gaara and stood up standing directly in front of the pink haired girl the glared at her and a killer intent came out "Bubblegum you can talk about me, but if you talk about Gaara I will kill you" the blond then smirked looking down at her from head to toe "I might not have to those lets are someone who has way to much un-protected sex and your mouth looks like it's taken to much dick by the way you look at the smaller raven way to much he doesn't want to fuck you if someone in there right mind thinks about fucking you hopefully it's through the backdoor because you have nothing else to offer hell your ass doesn't even look at all tight you poor thing to be all wasted up at such a young age" he gave her an innocent smile and sat back by Gaara.

Sakura was frozen she couldn't breath 'that tone' she thought shaking in her mind

_'He has a Mafia leader aura and he can tell all of that just by looking at her hm, smart...I need to have Shika do research on this Naruto'_ Sasuke thought as he chucked at blond.

Itachi just looked at the boy with the famous Uchiha smirk but it as nothing compared to the killing intent the blond gave off.

Kakashi and T_sunade_ just grinned at the boy who just threated the girl Kakashi spoke up "Naruto I need you to come up and play a insrment of choice and sing alone if you please it has to be an original piece "

Naruto just rolled his eyes and spoke "Old hag give me a break I heard you and pervy sage going at it last night" in a matter of fact tone.

_'Oh god he's worst than an Uchiha being manipulative bastard like that' _Tsunade growled "Brat"

people wanted to know just who is Naruto hell Itachi and Sasuke wanted to know how the hell he knew their aunt.

_and how the hell is he still living_

Naruto sighed and looked at Tsunade and got up and walked to the front and sat in front of the piano and replied "Tsk, Troublesome old hag" Kyuubi couldn't help but to laugh Naruto's personality was like a deadly mafia leader and Tsunade and Shika with a mix of Minato and Gaara all in one.

* * *

**Spring, Age 8 months old- Naruto**

_A little blond boy around the age of eight months old was playing with a stuffed fox as his little twin brother slept blue eyes widened in curiosity, watching as she slices shiny red apples he lifted his arms up as to reach. The color caught his eye he was 8 months old after all_

"_Naruto, don't distract mommy when she's using a knife," Kushina said to the small boy_

_Naruto has no clue to what the women is saying so he just nods and giggles_

_After what felt like forever but was really an hour or so, they hear a knock at there house _

"_Coming!" A Kushina calls out on the other side of the door as she opens in she see's her good friend Mikoto Uchiha and her two children Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha there father was Fugaku of the Uchiha Mafia branch and Naruto's and his twin's dad is Minato Namikaze of the Namikaze Mafia branch they where basically billionaires with a gang. _

_"Oh, Mikoto, it's been awhile I can't believe you moved back wow they got so big" the woman said, her eyes widening as she steps aside smiling warmly at all of them letting them in._

_Sasuke looked around curious he wasn't a boy who smiled or even got excited he then saw a blond thing moving in the living room next to a still red head he walked toward the thing he saw crawling his eyes widened at the crawling boy then smiled and hugged the boy and said "It's beautiful can I have it" the two women eyes widen and just laughed._

_Itachi the other Uchiha who was four looked at the blond and also smiled at how he looked like the sun then looked at the sleeping boy who reminded him of fire he was drawled to fire he wanted to save anything in fire that's who he was but he wanted this fire._

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Author's Note: to lazy for grammar like always if you have idea's go for it I'm bored so I might upload one more this week.**


End file.
